Eppaljeck
Description Eppaljeck is a creature created TheWMEforever in Garrys Mod. It is a deformed version of Applejack and on two legs, but without facial expressions and with fearsome supernatural powers. Eppaljecks are ponies monsters that are "Leader of the Equestrian Mistakes", and that they can do practically everything with their great and inexplicable powers, from teleportation, deforming or transforming someone into something at its ease, until they make things appear magically, but these take advantage of them to kill people, especially to the bronies or fans of MLP:FiM, which makes them a rather abominable and fearsome species. They are able to reproduce themselves in a matter of seconds, they speak in "Eppanese" (its natural language), and when they see a person who hates MLP or ponies, they'll fall in love, wanting to make love with them and get married. They're practically invincible, there no one who can destroy them, except for a Gmod monster, called Applord, an apple that can change its size, fly, teleport and roar like a dinosaur, with a greater power than that of the Eppaljecks. The Eppaljecks are cruel, abominable and cold monsters, who neither feel the least empathy or mercy for anyone, unless they are Mena 6, The Natural Born Killers, The Horse Scouts of the Apocalypse, Annoyance, Moluna / Lunaughty ''and Manly Spike'', who're creatures of a similar nature. On a quiet and peaceful day in the world of mercenaries, in which they lived with ponies, strange things began to happen: glitches, things disappearing and a lot of blood everywhere. '''This was the work of an Eppaljeck, whose goal is to kill all those who love the ponies', which by chance are all mercenaries and the same ponies... and it began to move the head in a very strange way, staring at the mercenaries...'' Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :All enemies get frozen in-place and all sentries get stunned for a few seconds. :It takes at least 4500 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Enemies killed by Eppaljeck suffer a distinctive death by vaporization. Battle Strategies Battling as Eppaljeck Eppaljack has one of the strongest stun rages and is extremely effective when used properly. One thing to note is that Eppaljack's rage is also one of the slowest to charge up to full so knowing when to use it properly is key to winning. The rage is a global stun that freezes all mercenaries for 5 seconds, which sets it up to take down multiple mercenaries in a group. This stun does go through ubers so it can be used to take down a pocketed mercenary too. Focus on any nearby mercenaries and use the rage to either freeze a high mobility class that's hard to hit, break a medic uber to take down their pocket, or at a large group of mercenaries to eliminate multiple people at once. Eppaljack's weakness is the long charge to rage and being a teleport boss. Make sure to try and target any class that can reach vertical heights and avoid its reach and to save the rage for best situations rather than popping it when it's ready. In some cases the best moment is when the rage is immediately ready but in other cases it's best to hold onto it. Battling against Eppaljeck Eppaljack is a teleport boss, so avoiding its reach by vertical movement is one of the best ways to counter Eppaljack. The rage is a 5 second global stun so be sure to keep away from it when you suspect the rage is ready as nothing can save you if you're targeted by Eppaljack's rage unless you're a medic with a popped uber. There are no good counters to its rage besides being too far for it to reach you in 5 seconds. One substitute counter for its rage is using battalion's backup and just holding it because on being stunned, the banner activates and will help reduce incoming damage. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music The first theme is 2 themes combined together: # Croc Soundtrack: Crystal Island # Croc Soundtrack: Boss Itsy Croc - Legend Of the Gobbos - 50 - Castle Island 2 Quotes "Ynopyreve ,no s'puos!" - Intro "Han" - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Lines Sounds - Kill, Teleport, Rage, Last Man Standing and Victory "Ekas s'etep rof ,ho" - Killing Spree "Og I ereh!" - Killing Spree Sound - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Engineer Category:Earth Ponies Category:Teleport Bosses